


La malédiction du gui

by Dragonna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Dumbledore avait recommencé, avec ce fichu gui!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
> Personnages: Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors  
> Avertissement: Aucun,  
> Rating: PG

_**... Dumbledore avait recommencé.** _

C'était le cauchemar qui revenait.  
Les élèves présents la dernière fois en tremblaient encore.

Harry se Ron échangèrent un regard. Du gui? Oui et alors, c'était une tradition et il y en avait tout le ans. La voix monocorde, presque terrifiante résonna à leurs oreilles comme un glas quand ils avancèrent leurs pensées.

«Pas du comme ça

\- Ha?

\- C'est du gui façon Dumbledore! Vous-ne-savez-pas-de-quoi-il-est-capable!

\- Et?» S'enquit Hermione, amusée par l'air catastrophé des jumeaux. Elle sentait venir quelque chose qui était la marque de fabrique de leur bien-aimé directeur. Elle avait déjà tout compris mais attendait d'entendre la confirmation.

«Ha oui vous n'étiez pas là la dernière fois...nous on était en deuxième année.» Soupira Fred, se passant la main dans les cheveux «Heureusement ce sort ne touche que les élèves à partir de la 4e année...on est tous cuit cette fois, sauf Ginny.»

Ca ne répondait pas à la question, selon sa petite sœur, qui répliqua: «C'est quoi le problème? C'est juste une plante non? Et une tradition amusante...

\- C'est du gui piégé!» Cria George, d'un voix presque exagérément aiguë, feignant un air d'horreur absolu.

«Ha?» Marmonna Ron, la bouche pleine de chocolat. Visiblement il était moins inquiet, ou peut-être n'écoutait-il que d'une oreille.

«Avec des genres de lianes!» Renchérit Lee en tremblant, comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar impliquant des tentacules visqueuses et joyeusetés du même genre. Inutile de signaler que, bizarrement, certains moldus fantasmaient sur ce genre de choses. Les sorciers étaient assez traumatisés comme ça.

«Et?

\- Elles attrapent deux qui passent et ne les relâchent que si, et seulement si, ils s'embrassent sur la joue mais quand même!

\- QUOI?

\- Ha oui et peu importe que ça soit deux filles, ou deux garçons ou un garçon et une fille.

Hermione eut un sourire indulgent «Le principe est plutôt amusant pourtant, vous connaissant vous devriez plutôt en rire de cette idée. Ce serait le genre de choses que vous pourriez faire, grands inventeurs de blagues que vous êtes.»

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard sombre «..Si elle attrapait n'importe qui

\- ….avec n'importe qui oui, ça nous ferait rire!

-...Et on voudrait créée notre version!

\- Sauf qu'on parle d'une invention de Dumbledore là!

\- Ha...je crains le pire!» Railla Hermione, dont le gigantesque sourire montrait qu'elle avait comprit.

Tremblant, Fred expliqua enfin: «Le gui piégé attrapera TOUJOURS soit un (ou une) Serdaigle et une (ou une) Poufsouffle. SOIT un (ou une) Gryffondor avec un (ou une) SERPENTARD!»

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel «Bon sang! Ils ne sont pas tous repoussants ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste une tradition.»

_Mais personne ne l'entendit._

Il y eut de nombreux cri d'horreur dans la salle venant des quatrièmes années. Ils ne se doutaient pas que leurs cris firent échos à ceux des Serpentards au même moment, et aux éclats de rire des deux autres maisons. Les écoles invitées, mises au parfum, plaignirent pour elles-mêmes les malheureux de demain.

«JE VAIS ECRIRE A MES PARENTS, CA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME CA!

\- JE LE SAVAIS, IL EST TIMBRE!

\- JAMAIS, JAMAIS PLUÔT MOURIR!

\- Tu ne dis rien Draco.

\- Non, si ça se trouve, il nous écoute et va s'amuser comme un fou demain!

-?

\- A tout les coups, je vais me retrouver avec Potter!» Gémit Malefoy en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sérieusement, qui avait cru un seul instant qu'il y aurait de la place pour le hasard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
> Personnages: Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors  
> Avertissement: Aucun,  
> Rating: PG

_...Maintenant c'était sûr et certain, il n'y avait aucun hasard._

_Dumbledore avait programmé le gui pour choisir les_ victimes _!_

_Evidement, ça tomba sur eux...en premier..._

«Je refuse!

\- C'est hors de question!

\- C'est contre nature!

\- De quoi? Je te croyais tolérant Potty!

\- Pas que deux garçons s'embrassent mais qu'un animal à sang chaud embrasse un animal à sang froid! Même si tu n'as pas d'écailles, tu ne me tente pas du tout!

\- Les animaux ne s'embrassent pas Potter! Tu es donc si ignorant?

\- Théoriquement, l'être humain est un animal. La différence avec le singe est... de moins de 5%.

\- Hein? De quoi parles-tu?

\- Laisses tomber Malefoy, c'est de la génétique!

\- De la quoi?

\- Un truc de Moldu! Cherches pas à comprendre!

\- Inutile à savoir pour moi en définitive!

\- T'as raison, c'est trop obscur pour toi sans toute.

\- Mais il faudrait quand même qu'on fasse quelque chose...on bloque le passage.

\- Et on va manquer le dernier jour de cours avant les congés de Noël...et Rogue va finir par être agacé, regarde il fulmine en nous fixant. Et encore...c'est un euphémisme.

\- Tu aurais préféré tomber sur Pansy? Tu sais quel honneur tu as t'embrasser le prince des Serpentard?

\- Ca va les chevilles? Tu arrives encore à passer les portes? Et je n'aurais aucune envie d'embrasser cette face de Pékinois!

\- Tais-toi Potter! Ca me déplaît autant qu'à toi!

\- Surtout qu'il y a un public! Si encore on était seul, je ferais en sorte d'expédier cette corvée, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je ne ferais rien, mon père me tuerait! ET TU SUGGERES QUOI LA?»

La foule bloquée par les deux têtes de mules soupira en coeur, toutes maisons confondues.

_Ils n'étaient pas prêt de prendre le petit-déjeuner._

Hermione grogna et se tourna vers les Serpents qui regardaient la scène d'un oeil noir, avant de dire dans un profond soupir.

«Un de vous est volontaire pour pousser brusquement Malefoy pendant que je pousse Harry vers lui? Histoire d'en finir plus vite?»


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Et la malédiction continua, et quand les deux maisons pensaient être visées, persécutées, forcées de se faire face par le directeur...  
> ...Elles en étaient de plus en plus persuadées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
> Personnages: Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors  
> Avertissement: Aucun  
> Rating: PG

_...Et la malédiction continua, et quand les deux maisons pensaient être visées, persécutées, forcées de se faire face par le directeur..._

_...Elles en étaient de plus en plus persuadées._

_Les yeux bleus de leur directeur brillaient un peu trop pour qu'il soit innocent._

«Plutôt Crever!

\- Plutôt embrasser un Sang-de-Bourbe!

\- Pourquoi pas? Si il est mignon, gentil, intelligent...tu vas pas dire que ça te revulserais quand même? Pour un petit bisou...tu sais, ils se lavent. Contrairement à toi.

\- Arrêtes tes sarcasmes Weasley ! Et limite-toi sur les insultes si tu ne veux pas le regretter.

\- C'est de ta faute Parkinson, pourquoi t'es entré en même temps que moi, sachant l'existence du piège?

\- Je lisais le bouquin de potion d'accord?

\- C'est facile comme excuse. Avec vous les reptiles, c'est TOUJOURS de la faute des autres!

\- Et vous les lions, selon vous, c'est JAMAIS de la votre!»

_Dumbledore, depuis son siège, ricana._

_Rogue grogna._

_Minerva leva les yeux au ciel._

_Harry soupira et échangea un regard désabusé avec Malefoy, pendant que le jumeau de la malheureuse victime de Gryffondor faisait une scène mélodramatique, comme si son frère affrontait un péril mortel._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Et la malédiction n'épargna vraiment personne.  
>  Ca n'aurait pas été drôle sinon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
> Personnages: Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors  
> Avertissement: Aucun

Le jeune gryffondor avait presque les larmes aux yeux «...

\- Londubat...arrêtes de trembler comme ça, j'ai jamais mangé personne.» Marmonna l'étudiant vert et argent, prenant  _presque_ en pitié son condisciple.  _Il faisait si peur que ça?_

«...

\- Et effaces tout de suite cet air de martyr!

\- ...» Un sanglot échappa au Lion rouge et or, faisant lever les yeux du reptile vert argenté au ciel.

\- Bon voyons les choses du bon côté...pour moi au moins, il y a une bonne chose.

\- Et c'est?

\- T'es un Sang Pur, c 'est bien! Tu n'es pas trop un traitre a ton sang c'est bien aussi.

\- Ha?

\- Si mon père apprends ça il ne me punira pas à coup de doloris. Il m'enguelera mais ne me sanctionnera pas.

\- ...

\- Fais juste gaffe à ton courrier. On ne sait jamais!

\- D'a...d'accord, merci de prendre ça aussi bien.

\- J'aurais pu tomber sur pire...quand Dumbledore fait des blagues comme ça, il faut positiver!»

Neville eut de la chance, il tomba sur un Serpentard plus patient que les autres.

_Les yeux du directeur scintillèrent de joie._

_Rogue semblait vraiment en avoir marre et note de sortir en premier, pour éviter le danger._

_McGonagall eut un sourire amusé, malgré elle._

_Les Gryffondors soupirèrent de soulagement._

_Les Serpentards grognèrent, et Neville se précipita vers sa table, sous le rire de son "tortionnaire"._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et certains élèves s'en tirèrent mieux que d'autres...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
> Personnages: Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors  
> Avertissement: Aucun

Certains élèves, en totale mauvaise foi, affirmèrent que les notes ou la popularité jouaient dans le choix des victimes.

«LÂCHEZ-MOI JE VAIS L'EGORGER...» Hurla Ron, retenu par Harry et Dean, tandis qu'il se débattait, rouge de colère. «T'AVISES PAS DE LA TOUCHER ESPECE DE...»

S'en suivit un chapelet d'insultes diverses en longueurs et en couleurs, récoltant une descente prodigieuse de points de la part de Rogue.

Le directeur («Voyons Séverus, vous n'avez jamais été jeune et jaloux à son âge?») annula tout cela en ramenant le retrait à juste 20 points.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira «S'il te plaît Zabini, finissons en avant que Ron ne se rende plus ridicule et ne nous embarrasses davantage. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester là toute la journée, et toi non plus je suppose, sans oublier qu'on bloque la sortie de la Grande Salle et que ton directeur nous fusille du regard depuis une dizaine de secondes. Je crois qu'il en a assez de cette histoire de Gui. Et je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul.»

Blaise haussa les épaules et se contenta d'un baisement, tel un gentleman, ce qui suffit au gui.

Le gryffondor qui était tombé face à Pansy cogna brutalement son front contre la table pour ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

* * *

 

**Fin (?)**

* * *

 


End file.
